just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Easter Eggs in Just Cause 5
This article lists all the easter eggs in the fan fiction project Just Cause 5. An Easter Egg is a intentionally hidden message to be discovered on purpose or by accident. Wiki users On a wall in Jerusalem, there is a list that reads: Anonymous230385 Dalek zen v2 FloatingZygarde GMRE Pure Competizione QWTF spy UsernamehereCustoms These users were the original founding members of this wiki, listed alphabetically. Battle cries Occasionally during battle, you can hear Oceanic/Europan/Illuminati/Eastamerican soldiers yell "Alto, alto! This is the police!" or "You can run, but you can't hide! or "Backup required!" These are all quotes from the San Esperito Military, Panau Military, and Medici Military in Just Cause 1, 2, and 3 respectively. Other list On a wall in Plan, there is a list that reads: Just Cause 2 "Hardcore" Agency Missions World War Rico Just Cause 4: Sakaku Heat Level 6 Just Cause 4: North Rusan Just Cause 5 These were and are User:Anonymous230385's fan fiction projects on this wiki. The crossed out lines are completed projects (including this one since said user intends to finish it). PDA Even though there are only 22 marked locations on the Just Cause 5 PDA map, Samuel Rodriguez can still visit destroyed settlements that still exist in real life. For example, when approaching Berlin in what was Germany in what is now Europa, there is a sign saying "Berlin" even though the settlement itself is not a marked one. As such, Samuel can visit over 300 unmarked locations throughout the world, like Salt Lake City, Cape Town, Belgrade, and more. This is not a per se easter egg, but more of an strange thing about Just Cause 5. Defeated dictators In TMHQ Fort Worth, there is a a room which is Samuel Rodriguez's personal hideout/command post. On the back wall are portraits of Salvador Mendoza, Pandak Panay, and Sebastiano Di Ravello from left to right. Slightly to the bottom of the portraits reads "Dictator Removal Specialist". This was an actual nickname came up by Avalanche Studios to describe Rico Rodriguez in the beginning of Just Cause 3. Now in this universe Rico is dead, but his son Samuel continues his legacy of removing dictators anywhere. Sebastiano Di Ravello boss fight In the same room, another portrait can be seen, depicting Rico fighting Di Ravello on the volcano island in Medici. It's not known how this ended up, because Rico and Di Ravello were alone during the volcano battle. Maybe some satellite captured the image? This was an actual picture uploaded to the non-fan fiction wiki and then brought here to be used by User:Anonymous230385 in the last mission of Heat Level 6 as a replacement image due to a Wikia bug. Cat chasing a mouse Sometimes during a battle, a cat might spontaneously appear and run across the battlefield chasing what appears to be a mouse. The enemy will stop firing and watch the chase, but if you keep shooting, your PDA will sound, and Sheldon will yell "Come on Samuel! Try and relax a little, hombre! This is a very loose easter egg to the Christmas truce of World War I. Landkreuzer P. 1000 Ratte During a mission in Europa in what was formerly Germany, Samuel can walk by a certain part of Berlin and see a colossal tank wreck boasting two cannons and gigantic wheels, dwarfing nearby destroyed buildings. Samuel will remark "Well, glad to know everything's smaller now. This is a reference to the German super weapon Landkreuzer P. 1000 Ratte, which in reality existed only on design plans during the era of Nazi Germany, due to the extreme in-feasibility of building such a thing. USS Pueblo In a mission in East Europa in what was formerly Pyongyang, North Korea, Samuel can see a very old boat along the riverside. It can be driven and taken anywhere, but it always respawns back at that location. This is a reference to the real life boat that is still commissioned by the U.S. Navy to prevent capture. Possibly more to come Category:Content Category:Just Cause 5